1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light unit, a liquid crystal display having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a light unit, a liquid crystal display having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, wherein the light unit includes a light conversion layer and a buffer layer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Types of flat display devices include a plasma display panel (PDP), a plasma address liquid crystal display panel (PALC), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display (FPD) having two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by a voltage applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of transmitted light is adjusted, so that an image is displayed.
Since the liquid crystal display is a passive display device, a backlight assembly for providing light passing through the liquid crystal layer is used. Light sources for use in the backlight assembly include, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), and a quantum dot light emitting diode (QD-LED). The QD-LED can improve the color reproduction by using a nano-size semiconductor material. The QD-LED can control the wavelength of the emitted light by adjusting the constitution, size, and shape of the nano-size semiconductor material, and thus can provide wide color reproduction. The QD-LED is manufactured by mixing resin with first semiconductor particles for converting the blue light into red light and second semiconductor particles for converting the blue light into green light, and curing the resin mixed with the first and second semiconductor particles. However, the heat and blue light generated during the driving of the QD-LED may cause darkening in the QD-LED.